Joy Hypocrite
by Lady Grayish
Summary: -UA- Porque cuando una decisión es tomada para ella, la acepta aunque tenga que fingir alegría.


**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Bleach le pertenecen única y exclusivamente a Kubo Tite.

* * *

**ADVERTENCIAS:** Este Fan Fic es de la pareja HitsuRuki, además es un UA. Si este tipo de fics no son de tu agrado, te pido amablemente que te regreses.

* * *

**JOY HYPOCRITE**

***.:..:.****H&R.:..:.***

Su mirada pasaba lentamente sobre el espejo, observando su reflejo desde arriba hasta abajo, para verse envuelta en tela de seda blanca, con un pequeño ramo de flores del mismo color que su ropa, para así poder demostrar la pureza de la que aún era poseedora.

_Se ve totalmente hermosa Kuchiki-sama, _esos comentarios eran los únicos que se alcanzaban a escuchar en ese cuarto, en el cual sólo esperaba que llegara la hora indicada para poder salir y unirse por toda la vida con un hombre que apenas dos semanas antes había visto.

_Pero fue la decisión de Nii-sama, _repetía incansablemente en su mente, para poder auto convencerse de que esa era la mejor decisión que había tomado.

Sin embargo, otra vez se volvía a sentir en gran encrucijada al recordarlo. ¿Cómo poder olvidarlo? Si a él fue quien entregó su cuerpo por primera vez. Si con él experimentó sensaciones nuevas, que con su familia eran nulas

Se dirigió de nuevo a su reflejo, que sólo demostraba una alegría hipócrita, para llevar una de sus manos delicadamente a su ojo, para no permitir que esa pequeña lágrima resbalase por su mejilla.

—No debemos derramar lágrimas, pues es la derrota del cuerpo ante el corazón. Y eso no sería más que una prueba de que no podemos manejar nuestros propios sentimientos —murmuró, apretando los ojos con fuerza, para obligarse a creer que esa decisión no era errónea.

Fue sacada de sus pensamientos, al sentir un ligero golpe en su hombro derecho. Volteó hacia la persona que le había llamado y encontró a su sonriente amiga, Inoue Orihime, que le avisaba de que era hora de que fuera al altar.

Al escuchar esa pequeña frase, su convicción de que estaba tomando la mejor elección se reforzó, sacando a la luz su orgullo Kuchiki mientras se dirigía al salón, en el que esperaba su Nii-sama y la persona extraña.

Avanzaba con lentitud firme, pidiéndole a Dios que le diera la fuerza de poder decir el "Si", que le uniría a él para siempre. Mientras más llegaba a la puerta, podía sentir que su determinación se empezaba a resquebrajar y el que él estuviera ahí no hacía más que derrumbarla más rápido.

Detuvo su paso para quedar enfrente de él, sintiendo como su mirada no se apartaba de ella.

—Así que realmente vas a hacerlo —rompió el hielo mirándola serio y con el ceño fruncido.

—Y no me arrepiento —mintió sin dejar que su mascará se cayera frente a él.

Sabía de sobra que estaba mintiendo, la conocía muy bien para saber cuando decía la verdad y cuando no. Y también sabía cuando se tenía que rendir. No era tonto, conocía muy bien a la familia Kuchiki, para llegar a la conclusión de que su relación con él, estaba más que prohibida.

Se cruzó de brazos y frunció el ceño aún más.

—¿Qué rayos te pasa? —inquirió la pelinegra imitando su pose—. Por si no te acuerdas, tengo que llegar rápido —le recordó con voz seria.

No dijo nada ante lo dicho, sólo estaba mirándola tratando de grabarla en su memoria.

—Nos vemos Rukia —le dijo dándole un corto beso en la mejilla para después desaparecer por la puerta que estaba al final del pasillo.

Acarició su mejilla, sintiendo todavía el tacto de sus labios en ella. Volvió a cerrar los ojos con fuerza, tratando de frenar las lágrimas con éxito. Respiró profundamente y siguió con su camino para llegar al salón.

OoO

—Tardaste demasiado Rukia —le regaño su hermano quien le miraba serio.

—Lo siento Nii-sama —se disculpó, tomando el brazo derecho de él para entrar al salón.

No se sentía arrepentida, ni triste, ni con algún resentimiento en su corazón. Lo había conocido a él, y había sido conocedora de emociones nuevas. Pero era el momento de enterrarlo en lo más profundo de su memoria y alma. No lo volvería a ver y eso era una cosa segura.

—Gracias por todo Toshiro —susurró en voz baja antes de que las puertas se abrieran ante ella y su hermano, para dejar a su vista, un gran salón decorado adecuadamente para la ocasión, lleno de invitados y al final del camino se encontraba él, con su cabellera naranja toda despeinada, pero aún así se veía bien.

Empezaron a avanzar al compás de la melodía, que anunciaba que la novia había llegado.

***.:..:.****H&R****.:..:.***

**(13 de Junio del 2010, 7:30 a.m)**

Espero que les haya gustado chicas.

Nos vemos luego.

**Joy Hypocrite  
**


End file.
